Morality is a pain in the ass
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: Teemo wonders about the morality and Veigar takes advantage


Teemo sat on the table looking out the window watching Veigar as he stomped around in his area Teemo often wondered if what the institute did was right imprisioning powerfull dangerous beings and making them fight to settle disputes amongst countries he paused he supposed it was better then full blown war that had almost torn the world apart he pitied Veigar he knew how much being imprisioned in the three rooms and small garden must have tortued him as wicked and malicious as Veigar acted he was really quite harmless unless you were foolish enough to disrespect him another thought crossed Teemo mind Veigar had never seemed unhappy then again this was the ultimate respect Teemo thought he was so dangerous so powerfull so feared they had locked him into the institute of war and used him in its battles" i like to think of it that way" teemo decided smiling as he hopped down onto the floor he begain jogging briskly he wanted to ask veigar aboout this himself he felt his fur stnad on end as he passed through the magical barrier that held Veigar within his rooms

"YWhat are you doing here " Veigar growled pointing his gautlent covered hand at Teemo accusingly

"I wanted to know if you liked it here" Teemo asked awaiting a response

"No" Veigar said flatly " i want to be outside slaughtering people making them fear me" Veigar said smiling as if the image in his mind were real

"But they do fear you veigar" Teem said hoping to change his mind

"What" Veigar said looking at Teemo quizzically

"Everyone outside is so afraid of you that they imprisioned you here and they think your powerfull enough to be a champion in the league" Teem said stating his previous thoughts Veigar looked taken aback it was obvious this never crossed his mind before

"They trully do fear me" Veigar said his voice filled with joy before bursting out into full blown maniacly laughter

"So you like it here" Teemo asked again seeing Veigar turn to him

"why do you care anyway" Veirgar said making teemo think he had truly changed his mind about the institute

"Well it'd be like cageing a lion their spirit gets broken and its not lion anymore the idea just makes me sad" Teemo said honestly Veigar seemed contented with his explanation

"I see your trying to make this place seem nice to fuel your own self righteous we are doing the world a favor thing huh" Veigar said turning away from teemo

"self righteous" Teemo asked curiously

"you say you fight against opression but you opress people like me" Veigar said pausing as he opend the door to his bed room "Freedom is something that is rarely trully experenced but i have experenced it i did exactly what i wanted when i wanted but people like you and those who opress the weak under the guise of protecting them said what i did was wrong because you couldn't control me" Veigar said sighing as he was truly indifferent to everything "But alas i am here arn't i in my guilded cage doomed to fight and die a thousand deaths in battles over issues i couldn't care less about so tell me Teemo who is trully the wicked soul here"

Teemo felt his heart sink was what Veigar said true Teemo thought as he left Veigars cage "Garen" Teemo said as he sought out the Demacian Garen was the most noble and righteous person he'd ever known surely hed be able to tell him if what the institute was doing was wrong

"Teeemoo" Lux said as she scooped him up into a huge hug "Ooo what brings you here"

"Hi" Teemo said Hugging her back he loved getting hugs he always had and now that he thought about it he got alot of them "I ma here to ask Garen a question" Teemo said as Lux placed him back on the ground

"Abuot what" Lux asked curously geutreing for him to follow her

"I was wondering if imprioning Veigar here was wrong" Teemo said seeing Lux freeze in her tracks

"Of coarse its not wrong" Lux said looking at him like he sprouted another head

"But we imprisoned him here for being bad but isn't imprisioning someone agaisnt there will bad two" Teemo asked feeling a Guilt settle in his stomach

"Well ugh its complicated Garen can explain though" Lux said knocking on the door hearing Garen stir within

"Oh hello little sister" Garen said looking down and spotting Teemo "Agh my little friend how are you"

"Garen i need to ask you something" Teemo said feeling his guilt hurt even more in his soul

"Off coarse Teemo" Garen said seeing the pained look on his friends face

"Is it wrong to Keep veigar here" Teemo asked seeing the same look come across Garens face as Luxs

"Hes dangerous so no its not wrong" Garen said looking at teemo

"But ins't it wrong to imprision someone against there will" Teemo said awaiting a reponse

"We all have rights Teemo" Garen paused as if collecting her htoughts " You see when you infringe on the rights of another you forfeit some of the rights you have"

-later on that night-

Teemo wasn't convinced even though Garens arguement mad sense it didn't make him feel less guilty though he smiled as an idea crossed his mind teemo ran to Veigars quarters "Veigar Veigar i brought you a cupcake" Teemo said holding the delicious treat for him

"Huh poining me ey" Veigar said puting his book down

"No i am gonna make it really great to live here so you'll want to be here and we won't be holding you agaisnt your will" Teemo explained smiling innocently

"What made you think i didn't want to be here" Veigar said seeing teemo look confused

"But you said you hated it here" Teemo said grabbing his hat and scratching his head

"I hate it everywhere but this place i am left alone from all the idiots on the outside so i like it here best" Veigar said exasperated" plus free place to stay and food" he added matter of factly taking the cupcake nad swallowing it whole

"So i been feeling guilty for nothing" Teemo said as if his mind was implding on itself

"Oh hey look at that" Veigar said point behind him

"huh" Teemo said as he suddenly felt somehting hit his head

Teemo woke up and felt his arms restrained "what huh where" Teemo asked spotting veigar

"Agh good your awake now i can hear you scream" veigar said as he crawled in the bed next to him

"sssceam teemo" asked as he felt Veigars hand grab him in his private place "No no thats my"

"I know dumbass i am gonna have some fun" Veigar growled


End file.
